Electrical stimulation of bone growth has been demonstrated in animals, and has been reported to be clinically useful modality for treating non-unions of long bondes. We propose to evaluate the use of electrical osteogenesis in accelerating the healing of mandibular osteotomies. Sixty rabbits will each receive a standardized unilateral mandibular osteotomy. In 30 rabbits, 10 microamperes DC will be administered to the fracture site from an implanted power unit using platinum wire electrodes: the remaining animals will be implanted with a dummy power unit. The rabbits will be sacrificed at 2-6 weeks post-fracture, and the degree of healing in the stimulated and sham-stimulated animals will be compared histologically using a numerical grading system with blind scoring. If successful, the proposed work would lead to a clinical study and, ultimately, to the possible use of electricity to reduce morbidity in patients with mandibular fractures by decreasing the healing time.